Displays of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,955, U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,777 and EP 1 090 384. With these displays illuminated from outside by sunlight, daylight or lamps there is also the desire—depending on location and time of day—to illuminated the image formed by the pixels also from the back. Therefore, in EP 1 090 384 it is already suggested that one or more light sources be arranged behind the color levels made of transparent material and in front of the color reservoirs, so that the image formed by the pixels is also visible in darkness.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to create a color display, in which there is the possibility, with incident light particularly daylight, to optically highlight and/or color-wise alter parts of the image formed by the controlled pixels.